Lost memories
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: The sequel to 3 days. Atem and Aklia are give magical rings by Yugi, then they r captured by thieves, when rescued they r considered orphans and r taken to two different orphanages on each side of Domino, 10 years later they find each other and a new powe
1. the new gift

Again I owe Shibby-one BIG THANK U SHIBBY-ONE FOR THE GREAT EDITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway again I'll give this one more shot  
  
Yugi: duke and cover  
  
Yc2008: anyway this IS the sequel of 3 days but reader might not get the connection until near the end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little four-year-old Atem woke up to find his mother and father brushing his long, blonde hair out of his deep, purple eyes. He watched them with confusion as he was brought out to the living room, where his mother and fathers' two friends Yugi and Amentet were waiting. They had a gift for him. As he opened his present, he was wondered why this day was special for all the others. When the box opened, there was a golden ring inside. Little Atem was amazed by its sheer glow and shape -- he had never see such a shiny object! It was put on a golden chain and hung around his neck. Then he walked over to the sofa were Aklia was sitting. He then noticed she too had a ring around her neck as well. Just as he was about to ask her about the ring Aklia had to go home with her parents. That night little Atem stayed awake fiddling with the ring, wondering why it was given to him.  
  
"It's just a ring... A stupid little ring."  
  
Then he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Atem and Aklia's parent's explained that they had to go to work and that they had to stay in the house and look out for each other until they got back. The day was dull and rainy so they did as their parents told of them. Then Atem thought of the ring and thought it would be a good idea to talk about it now. Atem knew Aklia all his life. He remembered her long black red tipped hair flowing in the desert wind, and her little purple eyes danced like the stars in the sun light as they played ball outside as they did almost every day. But today, they seemed dead and lifeless, she seemed lifeless.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"It's just these stupid rings."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"My dad said that they hold a great power."  
  
"So?"  
  
Then the crash of a window could be heard throughout the house. Quickly, Atem grabbed Aklia's hand and ran downstairs, locking the door. The house then grew quiet, except for the heavy breathing of the two children, then a crash, and four men stepped into the basement, where they found the two scared children.  
  
"Hey boss, should we kill them?"  
  
"No, I could always use more thieves."  
  
Atem was about to yell at them but Aklia covered his mouth. "Take them away!"  
  
Then, before Atem or Aklia could run, they felt a sudden flash of pain and then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The thieves dragged Atem and Aklia out of there homes. They were happy with the other things they had stolen such as jewelry and money too. Then the saw a police car fly by the street, the cop looked the thieves right in the eyes, he was after them  
  
Quickly the thieves ran in every which way leaving the two knocked out children on the cold ground.  
  
"Stop right there"  
  
The case began. Two police men jumped out of the car and went after the thieves, after a long chance the thieves got away leaving there loot and the to children behind  
  
"Are they died?"  
  
"No just unconscious"  
  
"Poor kid I bet u those thieves killed there parents"  
  
"I bet you're right it isn't unlikely for thieves in these parts to do that"  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"I know a good friend that runs an orphanage; I'll give him a call"  
  
"Ok"  
  
the two police officers picked up the two children and put then in two different orphanages in Japan, the Holy Mary's orphanage on the north part of Domino was Aklia new home and the Livening Touch orphanage was Atem's new home on the south side of Domino, when they woke up three days later in there new homes they did remember anything, only there names ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: I like this (I'm not in it)  
  
YC2008: well u get to be in it in maybe 7 chapters  
  
Yugi: why  
  
YC2008: because  
  
BYE!!! 


	2. ten years later

Yc2008: here we go  
  
Yugi: its 8:00 and no one's on line humorer her  
  
Yc2008: you're just saying that because I'm thinking of killing u in one of my fic  
  
Yugi: ^^;;;;;;;; what would every make u think that  
  
Yc2008: you're pathetic  
  
Yugi: yup  
  
Yc2008: well so I am I  
  
Yugi: I'm real happy for u  
  
Yc2008: on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen year old Atem woke up to the crying of hunger children, he check the clock on the wall on the far side of his and the other orphaned children's bedroom, it was 6:00 in the morning  
  
"Come on its too early, go back to bed guys, it 6:00 on a Saturday morning"  
  
he fell on his bed wile give a heavy sigh, he knew that since he was the oldest he was the one all the children came to when there caretakers were getting drunk and playing cards which was most on the time, suddenly a swarm on scarier, crying little children jumped on him tell him about what one child did to them or about there scary dream  
  
"Ok, ok one at a time"  
  
Then Sam made here way threw the little children taking the little children off of Atem, Sam was the second oldest to Atem and she helped out a lot, she was a little shy when the adults were around but without see was a little of a tom boy  
  
"How could u sleep threw this. This has been going on since 5:00. U can sleep threw just about anything"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well guess what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your turn to clean Lilly's diaper"  
  
Lilly was the youngest and only baby they had at the orphanage but the caretakers never clears her diaper so was Atem's and Sam's job  
  
After Atem cleaned Lilly's diaper he went to the tables. Where they had breakfast together, then it was free time for Atem. Every other day they took turn watching over the children during play time, it was the easiest time of day because everyone got along in the morning( one no had done anything to get some one upset with them yet) Atem went to the education center to work on a project. He looked at the new computer in aw, he remembered the day that Mr. Kabia had come to the orphanage and had donated the computer to them, he told them that at one time he was an orphan, which surprised all the orphans even Atem how far he has come, he dedicated it to a kid named Atem Wheeler, they looked up the name and only found out that his father was Joey Wheeler, a well respected Duelist which everyone one already knew. Some of the orphans thought it could be Atem that was Joey's son but Atem strongly didn't believe that his parents were even alive let alone a well respected duelists  
  
"Me, known as the son of a legend, ha in my dreams"  
  
He went on line to find an ad "meet new friend in our chat rooms"  
  
"Um maybe I can get some info on this Atem kid in here"  
  
He clicked on the lick and found himself in a small chat room with one other person "ringholder1" he named himself "tooearlyinthemorn" :  
  
rinholder1: hi  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: yo  
  
ringholder1: tired?  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: yup what was your first clue  
  
ringholder1: this is the first time I'm chatting  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: really me too  
  
ringholder1: weird, why?  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: I live in am orphanage and there's only one computer and were only aloud to use it for school  
  
ringholder1: same here  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: you're an orphan?  
  
ringholder1: ya  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: what's with the name  
  
ringholder1: o well I have no memory of my parents or anything before I got to the orphanage except this ring around my neck that is engraved on the inside "kila" on the edge of it so they quested the rest of my name  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: I have a ring too it's gold and has "At" on the end on it and has an edge on it  
  
ringholder1: this is too weird  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: I know  
  
Atem was very scared at this point. This other person was an orphan, like him, had lost there memory of there parents, like him, and had a similar ring like his, he pulled out his ring from under his shirt, it's his only lick that connects him to his parent  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: do u know anything about a kid named Atem Wheeler?  
  
ringholder1: I know a little Mr. Kabia came over last week and gave us this computer and told us that Mr. Wheeler and he were friends and that two of his friends Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler both had kids missing ten years ago  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: weird  
  
Yugi Mouto, that name in legend, if u don't know him u were really a loser, he is the most soot out duel monster trainer in the world, he was the best slightly trailing ahead of Joey and Seto. Now one can find him and those how do r turned away no mater how much they r willing to pay  
  
Then a noise rang threw out the building, a door shutting, then foot steps, he was coming  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: gtg  
  
ringholder1: see u later  
  
tooearlyinthemorn: be online at 3:00 tomorrow morning ok  
  
ringholder1: ok  
  
Then quietly Atem left the chat and went to another web site. Then the caretaker named Jake came in. He was an 18 year old kid how was only there to make some money to go on dates with. His greasy black hair was all messed up and he was in his boxers  
  
"Off now"  
  
"Fine"  
  
As Atem waked down the hall random words ran threw his mind, mostly about the ring  
  
"How could that person have a ring like mines?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: no comment  
  
Yc2008: what?  
  
Yugi: what is there to say, Atem doesn't know me  
  
Yc2008: u could say that u hate me  
  
Yugi: ya that to but, forget it  
  
Yc2008: ok  
  
Yugi: *fall*  
  
Bye ^^ 


End file.
